Kishou Arima
Summary Kishou Arima is a Special Class Ghoul Investigator widely recognized as the CCG's strongest. Feared amongst Ghouls as the CCG's "Reaper", his stoic facade and cold professionalism hide his true feelings of loneliness and guilt for his killings, causing him to take in "Sasaki Haise" as his pupil to finally leave something other than death in his wake. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Kishou Arima, "CCG's Reaper" Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 29/30 (Tokyo Ghoul), 32/33 (:Re) Classification: Half-Human, Ghoul Investigator, CCG's Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Quinque User, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls, and his Quinques are made from ghoul Kagunes), Electricity Manipulation (with Narukami), Homing Attack (Narukami's lightning orbs track their targets) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Defeated Eto Yoshimura several times and matched Ken Kaneki even while on the verge of death), likely much higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Eto and kept up with Kaneki) Lifting Strength: Сlass M ('evenly fights with Kaneki) 'Striking Strength: Small Town Class, likely much higher Durability: Small Town level Stamina: High (Kept up with Eto, and showed no signs of tiring) Range: 4 Meters with Quinque Standard Equipment: ''' * '''Yukimura 1/3: A Koukaku-type quinque that takes the form of a sword consisting of a long, thin blade without a hilt. This quinque was used during Arima's early days as an investigator. He has passed it down first to Take Hirako and then to Sasaki Haise, who currently wields this Quinque. * IXA: A Koukaku-type quinque that takes the form of a lance attached to a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel. It is able to change form into a shield that is capable of blocking potent attacks coming towards Arima. It is also capable of changing into a secondary offensive form that changes the shape of the quinque into several tentacles which can home and pierce any enemy of Arima's choosing. IXA was shown to be heavily damaged after Arima's fight with Kaneki and is not used in the following fight against Eto, whether IXA is still in use or not has yet to be revealed. * Narukami: A ukaku type quinque that takes the form of 4 satellite panels attached to a rapier handle. The quinque can shoot bolts of lightning that can home towards a target of Arima's choosing. It also has the ability to combine the panels into a single rapier blade sharp enough to slice through the Kakuja of the One-Eyed Owl. * Owl: An Ukaku type quinque that can act as a blade, fire crystals, and set traps, made from Yoshimura Kuzen's Kagune. Intelligence: Quite high. Trained since birth to become a ghoul investigator in the Sunlit Garden facility. Highly intelligent in combat, as at the age of 16 he was able to singlehandedly take down over 30 ghouls simultaneously, as well as defeat Yoshimura. Additionally, he is shown to read lots of books like Ken Kaneki. Weaknesses: He does not see in one eye (suffers Glaucoma) Gallery File:Arima.jpg|Arima in Tokyo Ghoul:JACK File:Arima defeats Kaneki.png|Arima defeats Ken Kaneki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:e Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Federal Agents Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7